The present invention relates to a shock absorbing ski pole, and more particularly concerns a ski pole having spiral-reciprocally moving and buffering arrangements available to any skiers for safely and effectively in any kind of snow, descending and sliding in the alpen and Nordic styles.
There have been many prior disclosure about the ski poles, for example, in the Japanese Laid-Open Patents 53-128430 and 52-147131, the German Patent 2055597, the Sweden Patent 132429, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,845.
However, the ski poles disclosed heretofore have the disadvantage in that they have problems of strength, durability, safeness, weight, balance, and mechanical simplification. They also have difficult problems because of the number of parts, production process, and cost.
The ski pole disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,845 has the disadvantage of the grip having the feature of vertical buffering only.
Useful ski poles have to meet the following important conditions. (1) Light weight. (2) Good balance. (3) High rigidity and durability. (4) Simple adjustability of the ski pole length in a sporting goods shop or by a skilled person. (5) Minimum shocks caused when ski pole tip is thrust into the snow, thereby protecting members of the human body and minimizing fatigue for a short and long terms. (6) Quick return and removal from snow within hundreds of second. (7) High thrusting capability of the pole tip into ice bern. (8) Minimum sticking of the pole tip to heavy or solid snow. (9) effective propelling action by repulsing force by the bumping spring when descending and sliding, thereby helping to shorten descent time. (10) Workable depending on use and skill level of a skier for alpen descending and nordic sliding. (11) Safe against the dangers of falling, a collision, and similar occasions.
Conventional ski poles can meet the above mentioned conditions (1) to (4). They, however, do not meet the conditions (5) to (11).